Anthony Halphas
Anthony Halphas is a member of the Fairy Tail guild, an ex-member of the Twilight Ogre Guild, and a user of Celestial Planetary Magic . Appearance Anthony has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is sort of pale. He uses to wear a dark gray dress shirt,he rolls the sleeves up to mid-forearm to show his guild mark on his right hand,a white vest, an even darker gray pair of Cargo pants, and black boots. He wears a light gray belt, along with it. He also wears two black wristbands on each of his hands, and he also wears a black tie from time to time. Upon return to Fairy Tail, he wears a sleeveless white waistcoat with a silver trim, a gray sleeveless top, black cargo pants, black boots that go up mid-calf, and a black belt. He also has 3 scars- One across his abdomen, one on his ankle, and on on his leg. The celestial seals are lacrimas implanted into him, so his scars represent them. He also wears black wristbands. Personality Anthony is a very laid-back person. He is witty and clever, and makes sarcastic comments often. He is a very protective person, and will do anything to protect his comrades in Fairy Tail. He has a deep anger for Twilight Ogre, his previous guild. He seems very kind and sweet but in reality he is a very spontaneous person, and he is also very adventurous. History Anthony, his mother Lorelai, and his father Lucas, lived in a village until it burned down when he was 3. They moved to a new village and when he turned 4, and he was very happy to live there. He studied and lived his life until he was 7, when a dark guild destroyed their village. He managed to get away, but his parents died. According to his parents, he had a twin brother named Aquinas, but he died. He learned about Celestial Spirit Magic from some mumbles around town about a girl named Lucy Heartfilia who recently joined the Fairy Tail guild when he was 10, and wanted to become one too. He had saved up enough money after 3-4 years of begging in the streets, and went to a Magic Shop to test out a Celestial Spirit Gatekey. He wasn't able to summon one. Very upset, he went to exit the store, but the store owner called him back. The owner said he had a special key for the boy to try. The owner went into the back of the shop and placed a small,golden box in front of him. Anthony opened it and a key rested there, it was made of iron, and it has a white gem with a silver snowflake printed on it. "That's The Gate of Aquilion. Boreas." The Owner said. Anthony was able to summon Boreas, God of The North Wind. The Owner explained to him that some Celestial Spirit wizards have the power to summon the celestial gods from Greek Mythology, and that Anthony was one of those wizards. The Twelve Olympians were difficult to find, and the Iron Keys were rare, but not as difficult to find. The Key of Boreas was the only one he had in store. Anthony gave him 3/4's of his money, about $1,500 Jewel, but it wasn't enough. The owner said it was ok, and Anthony left, prepared to start a new journey with his Celestial Spirits. Once Anthony joined a guild, he earned enough money to pay the owner back all his money. He joined the Twilight Ogre guild while it was not very known in X789, when he was 15. He was very happy to be with the guild. Upon hearing the Fairy Tail wizards were gone, Twilight Ogre began to grow in fame and popularity. Then Twilight Ogre began bullying the Fairy Tail Guild, but Anthony wouldn't stand for it. He left the guild to go join Fairy Tail, thinking his powers would be of use to the Guild. The Katana he used when he didn't summon his Celestial Spirits was broken by an angry Thibault. Once Anthony was in the guild for a few weeks, Ares gifted him the Mjölnir, but then gave it to Hephaestus to craft into a sword. It's indestructible, and this is the weapon Anthony uses to this day. He left Fairy Tail briefly to train. When he returned he made new friends and formed team Exlost. In X790, Anthony finally met his brother and enemy Aquinas and upon seeing that Helios was loyal to The Greek Gods- The Celestial Spirits Anthony used- He tossed Helios away, believing he was still stronger than Antony without Helios. Magic and Abilities - Celestial Planetary Magic - Anthony practices Celestial Planetary Magic, which allows him to summon the ancient Greek Gods as Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, light blue light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Anthony to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on his side and perform several tasks for him.His Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others. * Force Gate Closure: This kind of Gate Closure is more difficult than the Gate Closure that Lucy or Yukino posses, since Gods and Titans are more Powerful than Celestial Spirits. This ability is extremely difficult, and he is also shown using this after summoning several spirits at once. * Multiple Summons: Since Gods and Titans are more powerful than Celestial Spirits, it takes a great amount of power to summon multiple gods at a time. Anthony has been shown summoning all his spirits at once, but this nearly killed him, and drained him of magic power. He can summon two or more spirits, but it takes much less magic power than to summon all of them at once. * Unison Raid: ''(合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド,''Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. * Telekinesis (Formerly)- Anthony can use Telekinesis to move objects with his mind. * Celestial Titanic Magic (basic) '''- Anthony can use Celestial Planetary Magic, but can only use Titans who are loyal to the Olympians. -''The Rain of The Celestials''-''Is the unison raid between Yukino Aguria and Anthony Halphas. They join hands and giant orbs of magical power (From each spirit the users are contracted with) rain down upon the target, obliterating it.'' ''-''Shadows in the Celestial Sky''- Is the unison raid between Rogue Cheney and Anthony Halphas. They join hands and all the stars in the sky (The sun if its daytime) become black and dark, casting a shadow on the world, and they create a homing missile on the target, and each one does a tiny bit of damage, but with a lot of the homing missiles hitting the target all at once, it can cause serious damage. If it's just the sun then it causes a lot of damage in one large blow.'' * '''Conduit Summoning: ''Anthony can use this ability to make the celestial spirit that he summoned to call upon another Celestial Spirit, but it is unknown if the celestial spirit called will be on Anthony's side or not.'' * Wrath of Olympus: This spell was given to Anthony by Poseidon, one of the most powerful Celestial Keys he owns. Anthony throws all his keys in the air, and the form a circular motion in midair. Miniature planets appear in a circular form, similar to the one the keys are in, then a large ball of energy starts to form in the space between the keys, and energy pulls into the orb, making it larger. Once it's very large, a large beam flies at the target, creating a long crater where the beam hit. It is extremely difficult to learn and heavily drains Anthony of magic power. It is one of the 7 Celestial Seals. * Hercules Form: With this spell, Anthony develops a golden, scale-design on his body. This increases his melee attacks very drastically. The bad part is that Anthony cannot summon Celestial Spirits in this form. It is one of the 7 Celestial Seals. * Redemption of Olympus: Anthony raises his hand, and all magic spells in the area turn to golden energy and form a large, golden ball that Anthony swings. It causes high levels of destruction. It is one of the 7 Celestial Seals. Requip' (Basic): '''Anthony uses Requip to store Mjölnir and his Celestial Gate keys. He summons them in battle, and his speed is said to rival even Erza's requipping speed. '''Expert Strategist'- Despite not looking it, Anthony is very smart and comes up with strategies often. Some said his strategies were the reason that Twilight Ogre grew in power. He is also very intelligent and has a wide knowledge of poisons and weaponry. This ability has been improved since he studies with Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. '' '''Expert Weapon Specialist'- Owning the Ares key, Anthony has knowledge of the usage of weapons and combat techniques. '' '''Master of Hand to Hand Combat'- With special training from Ares, Anthony is currently learning Hand-To-Hand combat, and he is quickly improving in the art. Immense Magical Power - Despite nearly dying when summoning all his Celestial Spirits at once, Anthony has an Immense amount of magical power, and it's amount is still growing because he trains with his Celestial Spirits. Equipment His basic items are his Celestial Planetary Keys. He currently has 16 different keys. Diamond Keys: *'Gate of Jupiter Key: '''Summons the Jupiter, Zeus. * '''Gate of Neptune Key: '''Summons the Neptune, Poseidon. * '''Gate of Mars Ultor Key: '''Summons the Mars Ultor, Ares. * '''Gate of Venus Vixen Key: '''Summons the Venus Vixen, Aphrodite. * '''Gate of Ceres Key: '''Summons the Ceres, Demeter. * '''Gate of The Moon Key: '''Summons the Moon, Artemis. * '''Gate of Minerva Maiden Key: '''Summons the Minerva Maiden, Athena. * '''Gate of The Vulcan Key: '''Summons the Vulcan, Hephaestus. 'Iron Keys:' * '''Gate of The Wind Master Key: '''Summons the Wind Master, Aeolus. * '''Gate of The Springtime Guardian Key: '''Summons the Springtime Guardian, Persephone. * '''Gate of Aquilion Key: '''Summons the Aquilion, Boreas. * '''Gate of The Invidia Key: '''Summons the Invidia, Nemesis. * '''Gate of The Rainbow Key: '''Summons the Rainbow, Iris. * '''Gate of The Damnation Chariot Key: '''Summons the Damnation Chariot, Sisters Gray. * '''Gate of the Somnus Slumber Key: ' Summons the Somnus Slumber, Hypnos. Emerald Keys: * Gate of The Aurora Key: '''Summons the Aurora, Eos. '''Katropis (Formerly): '''Katropis is Anthony's katana. He doesn't carry it around because he uses requip to summon it when he feels that he can do this without the assistance of his spirits. It's named after Helen of Troy's knife, Katropis. When he leaves Twilight Ogre, Thibault breaks it. '''Mjölnir: '''After Thibault of Twilight Ogre breaks his katana shortly after he leaves the guild, Ares gives him the original Mjölnir. Since Anthony didn't like to use it in hammer form, Ares made it into a katana, like his old one, and it is made from electricity, and it acts as a solid, cutting through items and electrocuting them. Since Mjölnir was given to Anthony by Ares, it is indestructible, similar to all of the weapons Ares can summon. '''Gale-Force Reading Glasses ''- Anthony is an avid reader and he enjoys to read. His reading speed is already fast, but he enjoys using Gale-Force Glasses to read from time-to-time, especially when it involves a problem in the guild.'' Relationships * Yukino Aguria ''- Anthony met Yukino during the Grand Magic Games. He spoke to her several times through letters and communication lacrimas. He has a massive crush on her, and considers her a really close friend he can tell anything to. Since they both use similar magic, they try to set up quests to go on, but since they come from different guilds, these attempts fail. '' * Rogue Cheney ''- Rogue and Anthony met through Yukino, and even though Anthony is a little jealous of all the time Rogue spends with Yukino since they're in the same guild, but Rogue and Anthony are still friends.'' * Levy McGarden''- Since Anthony is a Strategist, he and Levy spend a lot of time together studying and chatting. They are good friends and often talk about books.'' * Gray Fullbuster ''- Anthony and Gray met at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, but they didn't get along instantly. Once they got to know each other they became good friends and go on jobs together from time to time.'' * Erza Scarlet ''- Anthony admires Erza for her strength and how she is still so emotionally strong even when she had such a rough childhood. They are good friends. Anthony sees Erza as a good fighter and a good friend, and Erza see Anthony as a reliable ally and very protective person.'' * Cyndru Leeo ''- Cyndru and Anthony are good friends. She believes that she is darkness and since Anthony uses Celestial Planetary Magic, she believes that he can bring out the light in her and take away her curse. She is a part of Team Exlost. * ''Nabidara McKarn- Nabidara knew Anthony before he briefly left Fairy Tail. She got in the middle of a fight between him and Natsu, so they kind of hated each other at first. After forming a team with him, she began to trust him and they are now good friends. She is a part of Team Exlost. * Eine Wycleaf '- Eine and Anthony didn't know each other well when they formed a team, but after a while, they became friends and have each other's backs when needed. He is a part of Team Exlost. Timeline * October 3rd, X774 ''- Born.'' * '''July 7th, X777- His village burns down.'' * X778 ''- He moves into another Village'' * X781 ''- Village gets raided by a dark guild-Arrives in Magnolia'' * X784 ''- Learns about Celestial Spirit Magic, and finds out he can use Celestial Planetary Magic, Continues to beg and collect Celestial Gatekeys.'' * X789'' - Joins Twilight Ogre'' * X790 ''- Leaves Twilight Ogre, Joins Fairy Tail, Briefly leaves Fairy Tail to get stronger, Faces Aquinas for the first time.'' * 'X791 '- Returns to Fairy Tail, Forms team Exlost with Cyndru Leeo, Nabidara McKarn, and Eine Wycleaf. Goes to Grand Magic Games and meets Yukino Aguria and Rogue Cheney, battles Aquinas and his minions with Team Exlost Trivia * Anthony's favourite color is blue, but he wears darker colors a lot of the time. * He enjoys reading, and his favourite books are ones that deal with Fantasy/Fiction, or about magic. * He enjoys eating food. * He has a wide knowledge of Greek Mythology, since he learns and studies with Athena. * He has a fear of heights * He is very protective of his friends. * He is somewhat skeptical of people he doesn't know well. * He has gone on several quests before with the Twilight Ogre guild, and even though he doesn't like the members anymore, he still uses his experience when he completes jobs for Fairy Tail. * He is bored and side-tracked easily, unless he is doing something interesting. * He has a massive crush on Yukino Aguria. * He is a master strategist, and he studies with Athena, making his knowledge of strategies even greater. * He trains with Ares, God of War, in combat, making him very able in battle. * Despite the Minor God/Goddess keys being made of Iron, they are toxic to Gajeel, so he can't eat them.(He's learned from Experience.) * His Magic Circle is golden in color. * Anthony's story can be found here: http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/32775236-exlost-a-fairy-tail-fanfiction Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Members